La Castañada
by Christina Becker
Summary: Alice recuerda que en uno de sus viajes a Cataluña, el treintaiuno de Octubre celebraban la Castañada. Así que Alice decide celebrar la Castañada con su familia.


**DISCLAIMER: los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer pero la trama es mía.**

***panellets: pastelito tradicional catalán hecho a base de mazapán, almendras, huevos y azúcar, entre otros ingredientes que le dan un gusto muy característico. Hay de mucho sabores, los hay de piñones, frutas, avellanas…**

* * *

**Alice P.O.V.**

Hace algunos años, cuando Jasper y yo fuimos a un pueblo de Cataluña de vacaciones por esta misma época, vimos que tenían una tradición que nos gustó muchísimo.

El día treintaiuno de octubre es el día antes a la fiesta de Todos los Santos, y la tradición de la vigilia es asar castañas al fuego y con eso celebrar lo que llaman: la Castañada. Aquél día también se comían moniatos y panellets *, pero lo imprescindible aquél día eran las castañas. Es una fiesta donde se celebra una fiesta de otoño. En ése día las castañeras se disfrazan de ancianas, con una ropa anticuada y de pobre, y con un pañuelo en la cabeza. Se ponen paraditas por la calle y se ponen a vender castañas, que vienen siempre envueltas en papel de diario.

Cuando estuvimos allí, nos lo pasamos muy bien, así que pensé en celebrar una castañada en casa de los Cullen. Faltaban dos días, así que me tendría que dar prisa.

Como era primera hora de la mañana, me fui a comprar ropa anticuada y de viejo para cada uno de los miembros de la familia: faldas largas hasta los pies, pañuelos para la cabeza y unos chales feos. Para los pies, encargué que me trajeran los zapatos tradicionales de Cataluña: las espardeñas. Fui a una tienda de Forks muy cutre (obviamente) y compré faldas negras y marrones hasta los pies, y para los chicos unos pantalones feos de narices. Compré unos pañuelos para ponernos en la cabeza, y los chicos atado en los hombros. Compré castañas por internet porque por aquí no había y me fui para casa. Por internet también compré unas barretinas, que eran unos gorritos típico catalanes que les darían a los chicos un aire rural precioso.

Escondí las bolsas para que no vieran nada ni sospecharan nada de nada. Quería que fuera una sorpresa para todos, aunque a Jasper se lo tendría que contar.

-¿Qué llevas entre manos? –me preguntó Jasper aquella misma noche-. ésa carita tuya me da miedo.

-¿Sabes qué haremos el treintaiuno? –pregunté haciéndome la interesante.

-Dime.

-¡Haremos una castañada!

-Me parece una muy buena idea –dijo Jasper-. Me lo pasé muy bien allí en Cataluña.

-Ya he comprado las castañas por internet, llegarán mañana por la noche –dije dando pequeños saltitos.

Jasper estuvo a mi lado en todo momento, ayudándome con los preparativos de la castañada.

Cuando llegó el día, por la mañana les di la noticia a mi familia de lo que haríamos ése día.

-¿¡Sabéis qué haremos hoy?! –grité entusiasmada.

Todos me miraron aterrorizados. ¡Como si yo fuera a proponer algo extraño!

-¡Celebraremos la castañada! –les dije.

Les expliqué en qué consistía y estuvieron de acuerdo y muy entusiasmados con la idea.

-¡He comprado la ropa que nos pondremos!

-¿A pero hay que cambiarse? –preguntó Rosalie curiosa.

-¡Sí! He comprado la ropa típica que se ponen las castañeras –dije.

Saqué las bolsas de mi armario y las bajé al salón, donde todos me esperaban entusiasmados.

Pero cuando saqué el primer conjunto, me miraron como si estuviera loca.

-Alice –me dijo Rosalie-. Ni sueñes que me vaya a poner eso –dijo señalando la falda negra con una camisa marrón, un pañuelo morado y unas espardeñas negras.

-¡Pero si es muy bonito! –dijo Bella, cómo no-. A mí me gusta, es muy tradicional y rural. Ya me pongo yo éste.

Fui repartiendo los conjuntos, ninguno se quejó más y nos fuimos cada uno a su habitación a vestirse.

Jasper venía conmigo y le ayudé a colocarse bien el pañuelo. Hay que decir que estaba terriblemente guapo con unos pantalones marrón clarito, una camisa a cuadros, un pañuelo por los hombros, una barretina roja y unas espardeñas. ¡Estaba irresistible!

-Estás muy sexy cielo –le susurré antes de darle un beso.

Después me vestí yo, que me puse una falda morada, una camisa (por dentro) negra, una pañuelo en la cabeza de color marrón y las espardeñas.

-Por favor Alice, estás arrebatadora –me dijo.

Bajamos de nuevo al salón para continuar dando órdenes. Parecía un sargento.

-¿Dónde está Emmett? –pregunté a Rosalie, la cual iba con unos pantalones y no con la falda que le había dado-. ¿Por qué no te has puesto la falda?

-Ahora lo verás –me dijo aguantándose la risa.

Y fue entonces cuando lo vi. Emmett se había puesto la falda marrón de Rosalie, una blusa (que no se la había podido abrochar y llevaba una camiseta suya debajo), el pañuelo en la cabeza y la barretina, que la llevaba en las manos, se la colocó a Rosalie una vez abajo.

Empezamos todos a reírnos del atuendo de Emmett.

-¡No os rías! –dijo él-. Con lo guapo que estoy –dijo cruzándose de brazos.

Dejemos el tema de Emmett a un lado y les enseñé cómo debían hacer las castañas.

-Primero debéis hacerles un corte para que no exploten –expliqué.

-¿A todas? –preguntó Esme-. Hay muchas.

-Sí, a todas –dije riendo de la cara de trauma que habían puesto todos.

Pasamos todo el mediodía con las castañas, y una vez terminado, fuimos a encender el fuego para asarlas. Cogimos una sartén especial para castañas y las fuimos poniendo en el fuego.

Dejemos a los chicos haciendo las castañas al fuego, y nosotras nos fuimos a hacer panellets. Siguiendo la receta, y equivocándonos más de una vez, conseguimos hacer unos panellets deliciosos.

Cuando casi habíamos terminado, me fui a fuera a ver cómo iban las castañas. Cogí una castaña, y con la ceniza negra les ensucié la cara de tizne.

-¡Eh enana! –gritó Edward mientras lo perseguía para pintarle la cara-. ¡Para!

-¡Ooohh pobre Edward! –dijo Emmett, el cual se estaba pintando la cara él solito y pintándosela a Jasper y Carlisle-. ¡Que se le estropea el cutis!

Dejé que se siguieran peleando y con un par de castañas entré de nuevo en la cocina. Rosalie estaba de espaldas, así que la ataqué con la castaña desde atrás.

-¡Para! –gritaba Rosalie-. ¡Que me dejarás la cara hecha un asco!

Pero mamá y Bella la cogieron y le pinté la cara de negro.

-¿Y tú porqué no te la pintas? –dijo Rosalie-.¡Ven aquí!

Rosalie me quitó una castaña y me pintó la cara, aunque yo no opuse resistencia, al igual que Bella y Esme.

Aunque sólo Bella fuera humana, nosotros también comeríamos. Aunque a última hora pensamos en invitar a Charlie para que también viniera.

Cogimos los moniatos, los envolvimos bien y los pusimos al fuego para que se hicieran.

…

Ya era de noche y ya lo teníamos todo terminado. Los panellets listos, las castañas hechas y envueltas en papel de diario, los moniatos preparados y el vino especial para acompañar estas comidas, el Moscatell, preparado.

Charlie ya había llegado y preparamos una mesa fuera. Charlie se quedó estupefacto cuando entró en casa y nos vio con las pintas que llevábamos.

-¿De qué vais disfrazados? –preguntó Charlie.

-¡De castañeros! –le dije yo.

Por suerte había comprado un traje de castañero para Charlie, así que se lo di para que se lo pusiera.

-¿Estoy guapo? –preguntó Charlie bajando por las escaleras.

-¡Por supuesto! –gritemos Bella y yo.

-Y para darte el toque final, déjame que te pinte la cara –le dije a Charlie, el cual se portó muy bien, porque no se movió ni un ápice.

-Ahora sí, ¡a comer castañas, panellets y moniatos! –gritó Emmett contento.

Fuimos hacia la mesa de fuera, que estaba cerca del fuego que habíamos encendido que daría calor a Charlie y a Bella, pues aquella noche había refrescado bastante.

Servimos el vino y empecemos a comer.

-¡Está delicioso! –dijo Jasper al probar uno de los panellets de piñones-. ¡Sois unas artistas!

-¡Nunca había probado nada de esto! –dijo Carlisle-. Y he de reconocer que esto está delicioso.

-Shi –dijo Emmett con la boca llena-. ¡Eshttho eshtá delisshioso!

-Emmett no se habla con la boca llena, no seas maleducado –le regañó Esme.

-Es verdad -dijo Rosalie-. Gracias por haber conseguido un día tan diferente Alice.

-Sí –dijo Bella-. No se parece a nada de lo que haya hecho nunca este día.

-Fue fantástico enana –dijo Edward.

-¡Me alegro! ¡El año que viene repetimos! –grité entusiasmada.

Y así pasemos un buen rato, comiendo, bebiendo y cantando canciones alrededor de la hoguera. Celebrando una castañada en familia.

* * *

**¡Hola! Aquí me tienen con una cosa que se me ha pasado en seco por la cabeza xD Hoy, en mi país, Cataluña, se celebra la Castañada y he querido hacer conocer la tradición del día de hoy en mi país. Yo ahora mismo estoy (a parte de esribiendo) con las mismas pintas que Alice xD haciendo de castañera y haciendo panellets.**

**Les he dejado algunas imágenes en mi perfil para que entiendan más esta tradición catalana.**

**Espero que les haya gustado mucho ^^**

**Gracias y muchos besos,**

**Christina Becker.**


End file.
